plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro-Shroom
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Bullseye |ability = When you play another Plant, do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = He's had good meetings with a lot of smaller asteroids. They really made an impression.}} Astro-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, and his ability does 1 damage to the zombie hero every time plant is played. Origins He is based on an asteroid, a minor planet that does not show characteristics of a planet or active comet, and a mushroom, the fleshy, spore-bearing fruiting body of a fungus. His name is a portmanteau of "astro-," referring to his appearance and him being in the Galactic Gardens set, and "mushroom," the real-life fungus he is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Ability:' When you play another Plant, do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He's had good meetings with a lot of smaller asteroids. They really made an impression. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Although Astro-Shroom has average stats for his cost, his ability can do easy damage to the zombie hero, especially in rush decks. To fully utilize his ability, use plants that make more plants when played such as Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, Mushroom Grotto, just to name a few. This, in turn, allows Astro-Shroom to do more damage the more plants are made in a board without charging the Super-Block Meter thanks to his Bullseye trait. However, he has very low stats, meaning he can perish easily in the late game. To avoid this, it is best to play him behind a Team-Up plant like to protect him or to boost him to improve his survivability. Spudow and Captain Combustible can boost his health with cards such as Photosynthesizer and Fertilize, and all Kabloom heroes can play Buff-Shroom to give him a small boost due to his tribe. However, take note that his ability only does 1 damage to the zombie hero for each other plant played, regardless of his strength. Speaking of Captain Combustible, you can use this in tandem with Muscle Sprout. Playing many cheap plants allows Astro-Shroom to do damage as well as boost Muscle Sprout, making two very dangerous threats on the field. Spudow has access to many cheap Team-Up cards, which works well for Astro-Shroom. On top of rushing defensive cards, playing Poppin' Poppies can do 4 damage to your opponent all at once, due to her ability. Because he doesn't charge the Super-Block Meter when he activates his ability, playing this on Planet of the Grapes can guarantee you to draw a card whenever you play a plant, thus making sure you will not run out of cards while you are rapidly playing plants. However, keep in mind that only Nightcap can do this normally, and other Kabloom heroes will have to rely on High-Voltage Currant for a chance to get Planet of the Grapes. Against This plant can damage the zombie hero quickly, as the plant hero will often play swarms like Shroom for Two to deal damage to the zombie hero without charging the block meter. In that case, try to destroy this plant quickly as possible to avoid taking lots of damage. Using tricks like Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone are the most effective ways of taking him out, along with zombies such as Conga Zombie. The best way to neutralize this plant is using Planetary Gladiator as both Astro-Shroom's regular attack and ability will be completely absorbed by him, plus Planetary Gladiator himself will take no damage due to his Armored 1 trait. Always remember that the Bullseye trait works with abilities, so don't rely on the Super-Block Meter to save you from this plant. Gallery AstroShroomStat.jpg|Astro-Shroom's statistics Astro-Shroom conjured by Cosmic Mushroom.png|Astro-Shroom's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom astroshroomcard.png|Astro-Shroom's card AstroShroomGrayedOutCard.png|Astro-Shroom's grayed out card AstroshroomCardImage.png|Astro-Shroom's card image Astro-shroom HD.png|HD Astro-Shroom Shrunken Astro-Shroom.jpg|Astro-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower, note the small mushroom sticking out of his crater AstroShroomTintedGray.png|Astro-Shroom tinted gray due to a glitch AmphibiousAstroShroom.png|Astro-Shroom on an aquatic lane Trivia *Occasionally, a mushroom of an unknown species pops out of one of Astro-Shroom's craters, then hides. *He is the only Bullseye plant in the Kabloom class. **He is also the only Bullseye plant outside of the class. *His description makes a joke out of the double meaning of the word "impression," which means "effect on someone," but also "a mark impressed on the surface of something," referencing the way that smaller asteroids collide with larger space bodies, which Astro-Shroom resembles, leaving craters on their surface. Category:Mushroom cards Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants